


Hot

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop





	

Oh, fuck, Nick was so hot like this, clumsy with endorphins from coming, but determined that AJ should get his too, fingertips digging into AJ's hips, sucking and sucking and the taste of his come still strong, the rich smell of him where AJ was breathing – panting – against Nick's thigh, and _god_ who had thought of sixty-nineing? Because now he wasn't thinking about tasting Nick's cock and sucking Nick's cock and feeling Nick's pulse under his tongue, AJ was going to come, because all he could see, feel, hear, think was that Nick was just so fucking hot like this.


End file.
